Konoha no Komodotachi
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: SASUNARU :: Al igual que las estaciones, la vida de una persona pasa por un ciclo continuo, puedes caer como las hojas de otoño pero siempre podrás renacer como las flores de primavera, Sasuke y Naruto así lo aprendieron // Cap 2. People are Short-Lived..
1. What the Rain can't erase

Uff!! o.o hace tiempo que no visitaba estos laderos, y miren no más la niña que después de casi 4 años de no haber escrito una sola página de Word para un fic (puesto los ensayos e investigaciones por parte de la uni no valen TAT pero sufrí!) se ha decidido que estas vacaciones ha de volver a revivir su vena artística y ahora… como dice el dicho: lo prometido es deuda, me ven comenzando un proyecto de Naruto, aclaro que soy fan de la serie, es sólo que nunca me proyecte escribiendo un fic dentro de este fandom, puesto mi iniciación como escritora se dio en otra sección aka Beyblade (y mis fans que leen esto PAREN SU CARRO! PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE!! D: solo denme algo de tiempo ando… desconectada después de una larga ausencia y… pues Naruto fue el fandom en el que estuve ahora que decidí volver… AU hehe –risa nerviosa- )

La idea de esta historia la tenía desde hace mucho, de por si comenzó como una simple bromita pero a mi queridísima amiga Zeny le encanto la trama y yo siendo buena gente no pude decirle no, cosa que hago todos los días como si dijera los buenos días (XD después me riñen por eso, pero así soy yo o.óU que le vamos a hacer) Así que aunque la trama trae ligeras menciones de _**mpreg **_espero sea del agrado de todos –Oro mira hacia todos lados en espera de una turba asesina- Bueno después de esta no tan pequeña introducción los dejo con el fic... oh shi- casi olvido el disclamer: 8D Naruto no me pertenece y si lo hiciera, no estuviera frente de este computador escribiendo todas las fantasiosas y asombrosas estupideces que verán a continuación… o.ó me estaría dando un spa bien merecido o A comprando nuevamente en Akihabara (rayos la próxima iré sin mi mama! DX tanto doujinshi y manga yaoi en un solo lugar y yo sin poder comprarlo ;A; PORQUE DIOS?!, PORQUE?!)

En cuanto a parejas... pues visiten mi perfil sección _**Parejas Favoritas**_ párrafo _**Naruto**_ ( _www.fanfiction .net/u /349821/_ -remover espacios-) para que se den la idea XD –se ve a miles de Oros corriendo mientras la original esta sentada en una silla de director de cine- RODENLA! DX

-+-+-+-+

**.: Konoha no Komodotachi :.**

**Prólogo**

"_**What the rain can't erase"  
**_(Lo que la lluvia no puede borrar)

Las hojas caídas alrededor de la villa conocida como Konohagakure daban un aire de serenidad al único camino viable durante las épocas de otoño, muchos de sus habitantes eran concientes de que pronto la frescura del viento otoñal se convertiría en uno más helado mientras las nubes que traían consigo las ultimas lluvias de la temporada indicaban que el invierno estaba próximo, lo que significaba que pronto los conocidos vientos invernales con su cruda frialdad mantendrían a muchos de sus habitantes dentro de sus acogedoras casas o abrigados la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo una sombra se acercaba a paso lento hacia la aldea, como si se tratase de un extraño hacia las condiciones meteorológicas de ese día, el vaivén de una yukata negra con patrones florares y grullas a lo largo de su borde danzaba junto con el viento, mientras este barría unas hojas del camino, podía observarse que debajo del extraño atuendo sus piernas estaban cubiertas con un pantalón de tela negra y sus pies enfundando en el característico calzado de los ninja pero de un color negro.

La yukata se encontraba sujeta con un delgado obi característico en la vestimenta masculina. Sin embargo en la abertura de la parte superior de la yukata podía observarse que el pecho de aquel intruso pintado a las afueras de la aldea se encontraba descubierto, excepción de unas cuantas vendas que recorrían el abdomen y se deslizaban sobre su hombro continuando su recorrido hacía la espalda. Una de sus manos se encontraba sujetando una sombrilla roja con una línea blanca a los largo de su perímetro, por otro lado la mano libre descansaba apoyada dentro del kimono, siendo apenas visibles los dedos de la misteriosa presencia, la misma sombrilla roja que portaba ayudaba a ocultar su rostro sin embargo sus labios eran apreciables a simple vista, por su complexión era visible que se trataba de un chico de no más de 23 años, quizás no superaba los 22.

Se detuvo y alzo su mirada para observar la gigantesca puerta rojiza que se encontraba abierta de par en par invitándole a seguir su recorrido dentro de las intricadas y ruidosas calles de Konoha, y como si se tratase de la broma de un pequeño bribón, al tiempo que puso ambos pies dentro del territorio ninja, las nubes decidieron deshacerse de su pesada carga de hidrogeno y oxigeno, liberando pequeñas pero suficiente gotas para empapar las calles, las personas que eran afortunadas o experimentadas habían traído consigo un pequeño paraguas, aquellas que no lo eran corrían a refugiarse bajo un tejado antes de terminar empapados, a quienes no le importaban en este caso los niños preferían seguir jugando sin saber que quizás a la mañana siguiente tendrían que asistir a clases con una nariz congestionada y rojas junto con un par de ojos llorosos.

Poco a poco las calles comenzaron a formar un espectáculo de colores con todos los colores y diseños que portaban los paraguas, infiltrándose entre la multitud la figura recorrió varios lugares que eran atractivos a sus ojos como un pequeño puente rojo que se levantaba sobre un pequeño riachuelo, que por el momento parecía haber revivido con las lluvias tornándose un poco más salvaje debido a que su nivel había crecido. Subió nuevamente la mirada al observar el imponente edificio en forma de cúpula de color blanco enfrente de él, la mano que reposaba subió hacia su boca atrapando un pequeño bostezo luego de un largo y complicado viaje, mientras que la mano que sostenía el mango de bambú de la sombrilla ejercía más presión en el agarre. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa que demostraba alegría pero mientras sus ojos azules tan claros como la misma bóveda celeste denotaban un cansancio pero satisfacción a ver su meta.

-+-+-+-+

Tsunade se encontraba visiblemente alterada quizás debido a que su organismo se encontraba falto de la sustancia etílica más conocida en la aldea, que comúnmente era denominada como sake, de igual manera últimamente su trabajo se encontraba más bajo presión debido a todo los acontecimientos ocurridos hace casi más de 7 meses, su fiel aprendiz Shizune debía sentir lo mismo por tantas ordenes que tenía que acatar seguida por una montaña de papeles inútiles, en la opinión de la Gondaime, y su actual relación con Genma, cosa que resulto incluso sorpresiva para la hokage. Ni siquiera con su gran percepción pudo sacarle la verdad a la chica, hasta que ella misma le pidió ir a su boda unos cuantos años después de salir con el ninja de la pañoleta.

Por todos los cielos, creo que Minato decidió enfrentarse al Kyuubi antes de tener que enfrentarse a tantos papeles que deben ser firmados – los pasos de la rubia mujer de 50 años, que lucía más joven y aun no revelaba el secreto, resonaban firmemente en los pasillos de aquel edificio que servía como su oficina. A su lado iba aquella niña que una vez fue la sobrina de aquel a quien amo y ahora era una calificada ninja especialista en cuestiones médicas- Dime Shizune, ¿porqué esa sonrisa?, que yo sepa no andamos en un campo de margaritas. Puede ser acaso que…

Por supuesto que aun no – la chica de cabellera oscura negaba cualquier inferencia a la que la rubia hubiera llegado, y se disponía a sonreír de nuevo.

-+-+-+-+

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego a sus oídos, mientras sus ojos divisaban una cabellera rubio cenizo, debido a que su interlocutora se encontraba de espaldas a el, hablando con una chica de cabellera negra que sólo ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Realmente no comprendo tu comportamiento pero… -mientras la frase era pronunciada la Hogake daba lentamente la vuelta para observar que un extraño en una yukata negra se encontraba sentado con el marco de una de las ventanas mientras un paraguas rojo cubría su rostro. Antes de que su voz saliera o sus puños decidieran tomar acción, la figura se removía entre sus ropas y gracias a que las nubes comenzaron a despejarse los rayos del sol delinearon la silueta de la persona detrás de aquel artefacto.

Tsunade-baachan, se nota que el tiempo no hace estragos en ti – la mirada sorprendida de la mujer conocida por su legendaria mala suerte era única, mientras al mismo tiempo una cabellera rubia comenzaba a aparecer detrás de la sombrilla seguida por un rostro que mantenía una mirada zorruna tan característica y unas mejillas con tres marcas en cada una a semejanza de bigotes debido a la larga convivencia con el bijuu de 9 colas.

-+-+-+-+

Lo único que muchos ninjas dentro de las oficinas del Hogake registraron fue el sonido de una pared rompiéndose seguido a y aquellos quienes se encontraban cercanos tuvieron que esquivar un lluvia de fragmentos de pared blanca y cristales, mientras los gritos de un joven rubio de ojos azules adolorido eran escuchados por toda Konoha, al igual que los reclamos de su Hogake y los intentos vanos de socorrer al muchacho de una asustada joven de cabellos negros.

-+-+-+-+

…. Espero que le gustara! X3 Pronto sabrán más sobre la trama, recuerden este es solo el prologo, por otra parte, debido a que ando atrasada con el manga, ya que el anime todavía no lo sigo viendo, me de flojera esperar que se descargue pero bueno…o.o Así dije que era su servidora, por ende algunas cosas cambiarán, este fic se mantiene fiel al mangas hasta cuando Sasuke mata a Orochimaru A y habrá uno que otro cambio, mi memoria tiene un tiempo que no lee Naruto así que podría decirse que es ligeramente AU X3 bueno dejen rewiews para que mi orgullo se inflé y continué más rápido… 8D –alguien le lanza un ladrillo- X0x Si quieren digo yo –sobandose el golpe- Sobre las parejas X9 Si es _**sasunaru, **_pero también habrá otras!


	2. Little Fallen Leaves

Uff... Después de haber esperado un rato, creo que ya era tiempo de actualizar, cabe decir que yo también andaba de floja XD pero al ver sus lindo reviews, especialmente el q mi amiga _**Noble**_ me dejo pues he puesto a ejercitar nuevamente mis deditos de mantequilla y cabe decir que el resultado es mejor de los que esperaba, ahora puedo teclear sin la necesidad de ver el teclado, de por si parte de la introducción lo hice durante un viaje de 2 días, durante la noche mientras mis demás parientes veían una película en el DVD y yo encendí mi laptop para escribir un poco en una negrura absoluta hehehe lol … eso si el vértigo casi me mata ¬¬ tuve que dormir un largo rato para mejorarme

Continuando con el bendito _**disclamer**_: 8D Naruto no me pertenece y si lo hiciera, no estuviera frente de este computador escribiendo todas las fantasiosas y asombrosas estupideces que verán a continuación… o.ó me estaría dando un spa bien merecido o A comprando nuevamente en Akihabara (rayos la próxima iré sin mi mama! DX tanto doujinshi y manga yaoi en un solo lugar y yo sin poder comprarlo ;A; PORQUE DIOS?!, PORQUE?!)

**Notaciones:**

"Esto son los" – Parlamentos  
'Y estos los'_ - _Pensamientos  
_Textos en cursiva _– Flashbacks  
(Notas del)- Autor  
-+-+-+-+ - Cambios de Escena

Parejas:_** Sasunaru y más por llegar… **_

-+-+-+-+

**.: Konoha no Komodotachi :.**

_**Capitulo 1. "Little Fallen Leaves"**_  
_(Pequeñas Hojas Caídas)_

Un nueva sombra se posaba frente a la gran aldea de la hoja, y lo siguiente que se escuchaba era el sonido seco de un bolso cayendo por obra de la gravedad al suelo, mientras el propietario de dicha pertenencia colocaba una mano detrás de su nuca y haciendo leves movimientos circulares sentía como la tensión acumulado en la región del cuello era liberada junto con el sonido de alguno que otro hueso reacomodándose en el proceso.

"Realmente no creo que sea necesario hacer eso…" – enunciaba una segunda voz de cabellos plateado, cuyo cuerpo era levemente sacudido por un temblor, mientras una gran gota aparecía sobre él – "Sasuke" – unos ojos negros se posaban en aquel que fue antiguamente su maestro en las artes del combate ninja.

"No le veo problema, después de todo…"- El chico antiguamente considerado el novato prodigio en su infancia, ahora con 23 años de edad miraba su alrededor mirando las coloridas fachadas de algunas casas cercanas al limite de la villa- "Después de 2 meses, finalmente estamos de vuelta, Kakashi-sensei"

El ninja conocido como aquel que podía imitar cada uno de los movimientos de su enemigo y/o predecirlos por el uso del Sharigan que su amigo Obito le había dado como regalo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el viento proveniente del exterior movía los mechones de ambos hombres.

"Y bien porque no vamos a celebrar el éxito de nuestra misión. Mira que yo invito" –decía Kakashi mientras su único ojo visible se curvaba en muestra de su reciente alegría y codeaba al Uchiha en el proceso, del cual solo recibía un "mph" de respuesta- "…" – el silencio se cernió sobre ambos hombres mientras el viento barría unas cuantas hojas. Lo próximo que el tensai sabía era que su antiguo profesor se hallaba pateando unas cuentas hojas con una aura de decepción, murmurando – "Realmente no se en que falle… Sasuke sigue siendo un témpano de hielo" – y seguía repitiéndolo como en trance.

Una gran gota apareció sobre la sien de Sasuke, mientras miraba el infantil comportamiento de su sensei- "Oi… sensei" – el Uchiha estiraba su brazo hacia su maestro, el cual de la nada daba un brinco como un resorte y olvidando cualquier tristeza anterior, comenzaba a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad con dos chapitas en sus mejillas cubiertas.

"Bueno, allá es su problema… además yo tengo que visitar a mi amor"- mientras recitaba de sus ropa saco el último numero de su IchaIcha Paradise- "Tenemos mucho que hacer con esto"- Sasuke miraba con una gran gota mientras retrocedía uno cuantos pasos y miraba el aura macabra que comenzaba rodear al ninja imitador, el cual de pronto paraba su acto como acosador para sentir una mirada de incredulidad hacia el, volteando la cabeza en un movimiento casi mecánico, encontró a su ex alumno y su vista fija en el- "… Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos"

Lo ultimo que los ojos negros de Sasuke detectaron fuero una nube de humo blanco y su sensei había desaparecido, el viento movía sus mechones y se percataba que a su lado estaban todas las bolsas, cuatro en total, del viaje que habían realizado en el archipiélago de islas que conformaban al país del Agua. Unos segundos de silencio, y el tensai Uchiha comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo a su maestro mientras traía una expresión molesta en su rostro y cargaba las 4 bolsas que traían entre mezclados algunas de sus armas ninjas con recuerdos que Kakashi había comprado.

-+-+-+-+

Ya se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, el Uchiha realmente no considero que después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros después de tan agotadora misión, porque escoltar a la hija consentida de un terrateniente no era un trabajo que cualquiera con nervios de cristal, pudiera ser cansado. Pero aún así, la chiquilla con unos apenas contados 13 años se había encaprichado con Sasuke, lo cual no solo causo molestia sino unas ganas de volver a ser considerado traidor para poder estrangular a esa mocosa.

'No pienses esas cosas' – era un recurso que el tensai había desarrollado en esa misión, mientras una gran vena hinchada se producía en su sien, siendo concluyente que dicha técnica del manejo de estrés y enojo no era para Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus pasos se volvieron mecánicos mientras pensaba en cada una de las cosas que haría cuando llegara a su casa, antes que nada se lanzaría a su cama dormiría unas dos o quizás cuatros horas, luego… tendría que levantarse cuando su estomago le recordara que no había ingerido más que una taza de café expreso y… se llevaría una GRAN sorpresa al recordar que toda su alacena era nido de arañas y tendría que salir a comprar… como si la primera vena no fuera suficiente, su gemela apareció para remarcar lo furioso que se encontraba en esos momentos. No podía ser posible, en las últimas semanas nunca puso pie en el supermercado, consumiendo todo lo de su alacena… con el hambre que tenía inclusive podía olfatear el olor a comida proviniendo desde su casa…

'Esperen… eso huele a…' – agudizando su sentidos de Uchiha, el pelinegro, mientras su nariz olfateaba el aire que le rodeaba- "Okonomiyaki…" – como si una cámara diera un giro en 180º grados alrededor del Uchiha y podía observarse que de una zona lateral de su casa que estaba frente suyo, por encima de la muralla que le rodeaba, se podía observar como humo ascendía y una que otra vez formaba figuras como un anillo que se iban esparciendo cuando el viento comenzaba a jugaba con ellas.

-+-+-+-+

Con Kusanagi en mano, el Uchiha había entrado a su residencia como si el fuese el ladrón y agudizando todos sus sentidos observaba que curiosamente el aspecto de su casa, que esperaba estuviera empolvado había sido limpiado, pasando por la cocina el olor de la comida se intensificaba así como se sentía la calidez de la estufa recién usada. En la mesa se encontraba algo cubierto con un trapo, y usando la punta de su espada, el Uchiha destapaba una bandeja con un okonomiyaki que contenía algo de tomate, haciendo que una hilillo de baba saliera de Sasuke, que miraba incrédulo el platillo, limpiándose con el reverso de su mano, y dejando que su estomago rugiera, para salir de ahí, mientras dejaba el trapo en la mesa.

Saliendo de esa estancia de su casa, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde deposito silenciosamente los cuatro sacos donde cargaba sus armas y los souvenir de Kakashi, que esperaba cuando viera le lanzaría cuanto regalo había comprado en la cara. Ahí sintió otro aroma peculiar mezclándose en el ambiente, nuevamente como si se tratase de un cachorrito que ha aprendido el uso que puede darle a su nariz, Sasuke volvía a olfatear el aire, mientras empuñaba a Kusanagi tensionando levemente su agarre.

"Huele a tabaco" – esa fue sus ultimas palabras, mientras por la puerta de papel de arroz a contra luz del Sol se perfilaba la figura de alguien vestido en una yukata y con la conocida pipa alargada kiseru+ se encontraba reposando en una de sus manos para luego dirigirse a su boca, de la cual exhalaba el humo que el tensai de cabellos negros había visto salir, colocando su mano el suelo para darse un impulso, Sasuke se abalanzo hacía la figura cortando la puerta con ayuda de su espada.

-+-+-+-+

"¡Amor, ya llegó por quien lloraban!" – Decía Kakashi mientras estiraba los brazos e Iruka que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su casa, sólo se la cerraba en la cara – "Iruka-sensei, ¡traje regalos!"- lloriqueaba el ninja imitador mientras rascaba la puerta como si se tratase de un gato pidiendo posada. Y el susodicho maestro ninja se encontraba recargado en la puerta, para evitar que Kakashi, que había comenzado ha aplicar fuerza contra la puerta, la cual se abría unos centímetros por donde Iruka deslumbraba el característico ojo de expresión taciturna del peliplateado- "Nyaa nyaa"

"Por amor al Hokage, ¿qué tipo de imitación es esa?" – Iruka que se había retirado de la puerta para encarar a Kakashi, el cual tenia una mano alzada en la típica posición de las estatuillas de Maneki Nekoº, el cual tenía nuevamente su ojito feliz mostrándose. Y antes de que el maestro de la academia ninja pudiera decir algo, Kakashi le besaba mientras con un dedo sostenía la típica máscara para evitar que estorbara.

"Yo también te extrañe" – enunciaba Kakashi, mientras escaneaba el hogar que compartía con Iruka y… - "¿Dónde esta Obito?"- mientras la respuesta que no esperaba era la sonrisa en el rostro del delfín- "Tiene algo que decirme, ¿no es así?"

-+-+-+-+

"Teme…"- era el elocuente regaño que salía de los labios de un rubio de ojos azules, vestidos en esos instantes simplemente con la yukata negra con patrones florares y grullas, dejando libres sus piernas de los pantalones- "Arg… realmente eres un idiota"- doblando sus manos y colocándolas en su pecho, mientras resoplaba, mirando como Sasuke, que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de atacarlo, mientras admiraba el atardecer, recibiendo tratamiento médico de su parte, en algunas de la heridas que había recibido en sus misiones recientes y ahora se encontraban abiertas- "Realmente no entiendo, ¿es el día de golpeemos a Naruto? Porque déjame decirte que no has sido el único…"- El moreno solo resoplaba mientras Naruto sonreía con una venita en su sien- "Obito-kun, recuerda que las vendas tienen que estar fuertemente aplicadas"

"¡Hai!"- detrás del joven de 23 años de cabello oscuros, salía una cabecita perteneciente a un niño de 4 años de edad, con cabellos castaños que se encontraban amarrados en una pequeña coleta, asistía mientras aplicaba una gran fuerza para alguien con tan pequeño cuerpo en las vendas que se enrollaban alrededor del torso de Sasuke que sólo temblaba del dolor que Naruto le había ordenado aplicarle.

"Si no fuera porque este mocoso esta presente, te mataría con mis propias manos"- exclamaba el Uchiha al rubio que solo cubría una sonrisa con la manga de su yukata- "Usuratonkachi… ¿Cuando?"

"Hoy en la mañana, y si no fuera por Obito-kun, no estaría vivo"- exclamaba el rubio mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo meñique- "Tsunade-baachan casi me mata cuando me vio en su oficina"

"¿QUIEN NO LO HARÍA, ESTUVISTE SUSPENDIDO COMO DESAPARECIDO EN COMBATE·?"- el grito que el Uchiha lanzo fue necesario para que el pequeño detrás de él saltara del susto y saliera corriendo hacia Naruto que lo recibía con lo brazos abierto, por esto el Uchiha bajaba la cabeza y murmuraba- "Perdón… no era mi intención asustarte"- dicho eso subió la mirada mientras veía fijamente en los zafiros del rubio-"Fue difícil, el consejo quería marcarte como traidor o…"- tragando en seco Sasuke procedía-" Muerto en batalla, tus amigos e inclusive algunos sensei se opusieron, logramos alargar el plazo, que curiosamente termina dentro de 3 días"

"Oh si, Tsunade-baachan me explico que mañana tendré que ir a reportarme, ¿verdad Obito-kun?"- mirando hacia abajo en su regazo podía verse al pequeño que sonreía y asistía. La expresión del Uchiha cambiaba como si recordará algo mientras Naruto y el pequeño de cabellos castaños se enfrascaban en un pequeño debate sobre comidas.

"…¿Porqué mencionaste que todo mundo te había golpeado?"- enunciaba el Uchiha mientras Naruto se reía y Obito lo miraba.

"Porque es la verdad, veras comenzó cuando estaba en las oficinas del Hokage…"

-+-+-+-+

_T__sunade__-__baachan, se nota que el tiempo no hace estragos en ti – la mirada sorprendida de la mujer conocida por su legendaria mala suerte era única, mientras al mismo tiempo una cabellera rubia comenzaba a aparecer detrás de la sombrilla seguida por un rostro que mantenía una mirada zorruna tan característica y unas mejillas con tres marcas en cada una a semejanza de bigotes__ debido a la larga convivencia con el bijuu de 9 colas. Lo único que muchos ninjas dentro de las oficinas del Hogake registraron fue el sonido de una pared rompiéndose y aquellos quienes se encontraban cercanos tuvieron que esquivar una lluvia de fragmentos de pared blanca y cristales…_

"_Uwaaaaa"- el rubio que había logrado esquivar por poco el golpe se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas del susto, justo a milímetros de donde se hallaba el nuevo sistema de refrigeración de la oficina de Tsunade- "Después de 10 meses, es este el trato que recibo… dios mejor te hubiera mandando un carta"- el rubio tomaba la sombrilla que se encontraba a un lado suyo, y levantándose levemente mientras se limpiaba polvo de su yukata se encontraba frente a frente a la rubia de pechos exuberantes que lo miraba enojado para luego estrujarlo entre sus brazos y pecho, mientras lo llamaba "idiota", el cual se encontraba ya casi en un punto de asfixia._

"_¡Tsunade-sama!"- exclamaba Shizune cuando veía que los ojos de Naruto eran espirales por la falta de aire- "Realmente le extraño" – exclamaba la chica mientras miraba al pobre rubio inconciente entre sus brazos y era deposita en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en la oficina._

-+-+-+-+

"_Dios mío… Baachan me quiere mata…"- el rubio que se encontraba sujetándose la cabeza callo al darse cuenta que acostado sobre su pecho se encontraba un pequeño de ojos parecidos a los de los Hyuuga, con la diferencia de que estos tenían una coloración rojiza. Estos pequeños rubíes brillaron cuando se toparon con los zafiros._

"_Tienes ojos muy bonitos, son como mirar el cielo"- el pequeño que quizás no sobrepasaba los 4 años estiraba su manita hacia el rostro de Naruto, el cual sonreía cuando el niño tocaba su mejilla- "Mi nombre es Hatake Obito, mucho gusto"_

"_Mucho gusto, Obi…"- el rubio se paraba como resorte haciendo que el menor cayera hacia uno de los cojines del sillón-"¡¿Ha…ta…ke?!"- la exclamación fue seguida por la afirmación del niño._

"_Si, mi papá se llama Hatake Kakashi y es todo un ERO"- el pequeño se había puesto cómodo en el regazo del rubio, mientras lanzaba al aire todos los defectos posibles que el ninja imitador tenía. El rubio solo sonreía mirando como el niño parecía amar decir ese discurso sobre su padre, pero… entonces eso significaba que Kakashi-sensei debía haberse casado- "No entiendo como papi lindo lo soporta"- o tal vez no- "¡Oh! A diferencia de él, mi papi es lindo, amoroso, cocina bien… y ¡muy amable! Todo mundo lo conoce, tú también deberías conocerlos, se llama Umino Iruka"- el rubio solo repetía "hai, hai" al pequeño pero cuando el nombre de su antiguo profesor de academia salió a flote, el rubio claramente pudo escuchar el sonido de un disco rayándose- "¿Señor?"- Obito miraba con curiosidad parado a un lado del sillón como el rubio de rodillas y recargado contra la pared, rodeado de un aura azul declaraba lo mucho que había sucedido en 10 meses._

-+-+-+-+

"Realmente fue una gran sorpresa para mí descubrir que Iruka-sensei estaba saliendo con Kakashi-sensei"- el rubio terminaba su relato mientras Sasuke que tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza, miraba como Obito asentía a todo lo que el rubio relataba.

"Pues deberías creerlo, somos una gran familia feliz"- una cuarta voz se había unido al grupo, y no era nadie menos que el peliplateado que se encontraba a una lado del rubio con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros, recibiendo varias exclamaciones parecidas como "Bastardo", "Kakashi-sensei", "Ero" al mismo tiempo produciendo una ligera venita en su sien-"Realmente me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero... ¿a ti que te paso?"

"Nada"- exclamaba secamente el vengador mientras miraba fríamente a Naruto, que sólo lanzaba una risa nerviosa.

"Naruto-niisan le dio una paliza, como las que te da pa…"- antes de que Obito terminara su frase, Kakashi había colocado su mano sobre la boca de su hijo, que lograba zafarse- "Pero es cierto, pero Sasuke-san lo ataco primero…"

-+-+-+-+

_Sasuke se abalanzo hacía la figura cortando la puerta de manera diagonal con ayuda de su espada, la cual se había partido a la mitad, se escucho un choque y los ojos de Sasuke quizás se agrandaron más de lo normal al ver ese cabello rubio rebelde moviéndose por el movimiento brusco que realizo y esa piel morena de la mano que sostenía una sombrilla roja con la que había bloqueado el golpe, pero lo que sin duda le dejo sin aliento fueron esos ojos azules como la bóveda celeste, y las distintivas marcas en las mejillas que asemejaban a bigotes._

'_No puede ser él'- el Uchiha parecía en un trance mientras miraba como aquel rubio comenzaba a emparejar fuerzas lo necesarios para darse la oportunidad de brincar hacía atrás, mientras en su boca sostenía el kiseru como si tuviera años de experiencia._

"_¡¡Naruto-niisan!!"- el grito de un niño hacía voltear a ambos adultos jóvenes mirando al pequeño de cabello castaños y ojos rojizos corriendo para ponerse enfrente del rubio estirando sus manitas y mirando decidido a Sasuke- "No le haga daño a Naruto-niisan, Sasuke-san"- el cual era movido hacia una lado, cuando Naruto se ponía al frente del pequeño, sonriendo al tomar la pipa con una mano y exhalar una bocanada de humo- "¿Naruto-san?"_

"_No te preocupes, Obito-kun"- mirando al niño lo empujaba hacia los pequeños escalones que se encontraban a un lado de ellos- "Sé buen niño y observa desde lejos"- volteándose hacía el pelinegro, el rubio profería una de sus conocidas sonrisas marca kitsune, muy amplia mientras dejaba ver sus dientes y usando una mano que se encontraba vendada saludaba- "Sorprendido de verme, ¿teme?"_

_Lo próximo que se escuchaba era el sonido de una espalda siendo blandida por el último residente Uchiha de la mansión, y los sonidos secos de una sombrilla siendo castigada al tener que soportar cada uno de los golpes proferidos por Kusanagi. Al igual que los gritos de Sasuke que llamaban a Naruto para pelear contra él._

"_Realmente haz mejorado mucho"- enunciaba el rubio mientras se le veía cansado y se secaba el sudor con la mano vendada._

"_Lo mismo digo, para alguien que estuvo inactivo durante 10 meses"- Y su oponente no se encontraba mejor, igualmente cansado y sudado, tomo una posición para el golpe que definiría todo, mientras el rubio se preparaba para el contraataque._

_Una última explosión dentro del jardín con estaque incluido de la residencia Uchiha y algo de lluvia conformada por tierra que se había desprendido, y Obito esperaba que el humo se disipara para asomarse dentro de un cráter donde parecía yacer ambos cuerpos, llamándolos tímidamente, su respuesta fue el rugido de un estomago y la risa del rubio burlándose del Uchiha._

_Obito miraba con sus brazos recargados en la mesa de la cocina como Sasuke parecía ingerir todo lo que estuviera en su paso, tragando a cucharadas el okonomiyaki que Naruto había preparado, el cual Obito se ofreció a calentar y el vengador se hallaba comiendo a los dos segundo de entregado luego de procesar que el plato que tenía en manos se encontraba en punto de ebullición y lo soltara siendo atrapado por Naruto que terminaba lanzándose y arrastrándose hacia donde el disco había sido lanzado._

"_¡Otro por favor!"- exclamaba Sasuke, con algo de comida en la boca mientras usando una servilleta se limpiaba el excedente que se había conformado por ser parte de su rostro y tomando el vaso de agua, que desparecía en un instantes, lanzaba un gran suspiro al saber que su estomago recibía alimento después de un largo día._

-+-+-+-+

"Después de su quinto plato, atendimos las heridas que se habían abierto de Sasuke-san"- el pequeño sonreía mientras exclamaba feliz- "Obito fue un buen niño, porque le hizo caso a Naruto-niichan y le ayudo a curar a Sasuke-san, Ero papa"- lo próximo que ambos adultos miraban eran a Kakashi jalándole las mejillas a Obito mientras le retaba a volver a llamarlo así, que así lo hacía repetidas veces.

-+-+-+-+

"Ummmm"- Naruto masajeaba las adoloridas del castaño de 4 años, mientras Kakashi se despedía de Sasuke, y luego usar su técnica de la sustitución para evitar los kunai y shuriken que le eran lanzados.

"Vamos mocoso, Iruka me esta esperando"- antes de poder decir otra cosa, el pequeño Obito le daba una patada en la espinilla llamándole "ero" y salir corriendo hacia las calles, seguido por un Kakashi que parecía gritar al aire que no debió haberlo traído a la casa, mientras el rubio y el pelinegro miraban el espectáculo con una gota.

Sasuke se volteaba y sin querer se posaba en la figura algo desaliñada de Naruto- 'Maldito Kakashi y sus comentarios'- Sasuke podía jurar que su nariz quería sangrar pero podía soportarlo después de todo no era un Uchiha por nada, su cara de poker era su mejor arma en estos casos, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos divagaran hacia el pecho descubierto del rubio, que parecía notarlo, y mientras usando una mano cerraba la visión cubriéndose con el cuello del kimono y ponía una cara de pícaro.

"¡Hiii!... Ero Sa-su-ke-kun "- Obito volteaba a ver como una nueva explosión seguida por varias torres de fuego se elevaban como dragones por encima del muro que rodeaba la propiedad perteneciente al vengador Uchiha.

"No te preocupes, mocoso"-Kakashi cargaba en sus hombros al menor, mientras debajo de su mascara se marcaba una sonrisa- "Sólo están felices de verse nuevamente"

-+-+-+-+

+ es./wiki/Kiseru  
º es./wiki/Maneki-Neko  
· es./wiki/Desaparecido-en-combate

Sólo sustituyan los "-" por guiones bajos

8D Otro capítulo más terminado!! Haha a que no se esperaban lo de Obito-kun… uy! Todavía no saben la que se viene, pero si quieren leerlo pronto dejen reviews! Y me pondré a escribir lo más pronto posible, aunque mi mamá me este molestando por estar todo el sacro día sentada frente a la laptop uúU pero bueno no puedo decir nada, el viernes saldré de viaje y no se cuantas semanas este lejos de la laptop, porque a donde vamos me dijeron que es un lugar de relajación, etcétera, etcétera… o.o well, anyway, esperare sus lindos comentarios X3


	3. People are Short Lived but Strong

Realmente no pensé que fuera q pasar lo que paso, cuando mi mamá dijo que iríamos a un centro de cuidado naturista de la salud, primero me dijo en broma que no se permitía llevar computadoras ni usar el inet, pero yo siendo toda hija inocente q aun no sabe diferenciar cuando un padre dice la verdad bromeando o una mentira bromeando, pues me la acabe tragando. Cabe decir que en el aeropuerto, ella me pregunto por mi portátil y le dije que no la había traído por lo que me dijo y puso una cara propia de la leyenda "Momento Kodak", después mi papá se ofreció a ir a buscarla a la casa, contando que desde el aeropuerto a la casa solo se hacía 20 minutos ida y vuelta. Pero yo me negué diciendo que estaba bien, además mi mama llevaba la suya y ahí en otra cuenta que tiene yo podría usarla, aunque restringiendo un poco mi diversidad de temas, pero bueno al fin a cabo pensé: _Serán solo quince días…_

Bien ahora me encuentro en casa de una conocida mi mama en Guadalajara, sin poder conectarme, así que por ende he decido escribir parte del capitulo 3 de _**Konoha no Komodotachi**_. En lo que espero que el hijo de la señora regresé del cine y me permita conectarme XD escuchando lo poco de lo que mi ipod vive aun, y con un lápiz en boca (que me funciona como entretenimiento cuando mi imaginación quiere fugarse con mi cordura) me hallo en posición de loto con laptop en regazo sentada en un mullido sillón escribiendo este adorable capitulo de mi fic, que yo sé muchos al menos le dan un vistazo sin dejar review, pero al menos se que gusta! 8B

Continuando con el bendito _**disclaimer **_que todos adoramos hipócritamente lol: **Naruto, ni sus personajes, especialmente un rubio de ojos celestes, no me pertenecen. Si no tengan por seguro que contrataría puras **_**hujoshis **_**para hacer la serie XD Que cruel existencia, no creen? Bueno de genio y loco todos tenemos un poco, pero solo unos cuantos saben como explotarlo para ganar billetes verdes XD Kishimoto-sensei pásese la fórmula!**

**Notaciones:**

"Esto son" – Parlamentos

'Y estos los'- Pensamientos

_Texto en cursiva _– Flashbacks

+-+-+-+ Cambio de escena

**Parejas: **Sasunaru, Kakairu y más por venir…

+-+-+-+

**Konoha no Komodotachi**

**Capítulo 2****. "People are Short-Lived but Strong"  
**(La gente es de vida corta pero fuerte)

Las nubes se movían con su característica lentitud, siendo apreciadas por dos pares de ojos, un par eran de color negro, con una leve tonalidad grisácea y el otro par eran color celeste casi como el mismo cielo que se observaba a través de los chamuscados agujeros esparcidos por el techo de la propiedad del vengador.

"Mph…" – Sasuke fruncía el ceño pensando en los costos de reparación por los destrozos que causo, todo por obra y gracia del dobe que se encontraba acostado sobre su espalda y los brazos extendidos, mirando también por los mismo agujeros, posición que compartía con el chico de cabellos negros, con la leve diferencia que el abdomen del rubio se movía rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo por las risas que contenía al ver el techo de la mansión en ese estado.

Al parecer compartían cierto razonamiento que les hacía voltear a verse al otro, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, admirándose después de 10 meses de ausencia. Naruto cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía hacia su amigo-rival de la infancia, y el susodicho no pudo evitar repetir el mismo gesto, curvando levemente los labios. El tensai pudo sentir un sensación calida recorrerle, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran una tuene coloración rojiza, mientras haciendo un chasquido de molestia con los labios volteaba la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, y el rubio solo ensanchaba su conocida sonrisa zorruna.

"Usuratonkachi/Teme"- Pronunciaron el uno al otro aquellos insultos que comenzaron en la infancia, y se habían transformado en un tipo de llamado especial que ellos solo podían comprender.

"Realmente"- comenzó el rubio mirando hacia el firmamento azul llamando la atención del vengador- "Me sorprendió que Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei tuvieran un hijo…"- volteaba a ver al ojinegro que tenía una ceja levantada mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Realmente eres un dobe"- Sasuke decía mientras lanzado un resoplido y el rubio lo miraba con una vena palpitando en su frente- "Por supuesto que Obito es adoptado, un hombre no puede dar vida…" – y fue interrumpido por el rubio que se levanto como un resorte mientras murmuraba rápidamente que él sabía que eso era imposible para un varón- "Es un familiar lejano de Kakashi"

"Oh, ya veo, ¡claro! Un familiar…"- el rubio no había fijado su mirada en el tensai de ojos negros, que se impulsaba para quedar sentado y darle un zape al rubio- "¡Hey!, y ¿ahora que dije?"

"¿Te haces o eres idiota?"- el mirada de escrutinio de Sasuke obligaba al rubio a voltearse mientras se acariciaba el lugar del golpe- "Por su puesto que es no es verdad, recuerda que cuando comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento ninja, Kakashi claramente dijo que ninguno de sus seres queridos seguían con vida, eso es para mantener lejos a los chismosos"

"¿Entonces?"- el rubio había colocado sus manos contra el suelo y tomando una posición de flor de loto, se había acercado un poco más hacia el pelinegro.

"Lo mismo le pregunte cuando me dijo esa excusa"- el Uchiha se rascaba con su dedo índice cierto punto de su cabellera negra- "Kakashi encontró al niño durante una misión rango B, a la que le pidieron asistir"

+-+-+-+

Kakashi estornudaba por debajo de la máscara mientras sentado en el pequeño porche del patio trasero de la casa que compartía con Iruka y el mocoso, él cual se encontraba jugando con los perros, que curiosamente parecían haberse encariñado con el menor.

Pakku por lo general era la victima a elegir, siendo este el perro de menor tamaño, el cual podía ser fácilmente tomado en un solo brazo, mientras en el otro Obito sostenía una delgada rama a modo de arma, corriendo con él mientras los demás perros les perseguían e intentaba tomar al animal rastreador del equipo como si se tratase de una pelota, y recibiendo de respuesta las amenazas del perrito cuando alguno de sus compañeros estaba apunto de morder su cola.

El ninja imitador escucho cómo Iruka llamaba al pequeño de ojos rojizos a lavarse las manos para comenzar a comer y de paso le llamaba a él también. Pronto podían escuchar los gritos de Iruka como histérico cuando aun con Pakku en brazo, Obito corría hacía la casa con la estampida de perros detrás dejando sus marcas de sus patas en el piso limpio, Kakashi sabiendo bien lo que su destino le preparaba decidió hacer gala de sus habilidades ninja escabulléndose en cuatro extremidades al correr la puerta de papel. Pero su intento fracaso al encontrarse a Iruka con sartén en mano y una sonrisa que eran de las pocas que ponían al peliplateado nervioso.

El sonido de un trapeador siendo arrastrado con pereza resonaba en la residencia Hatake-Umino, mientras el usuario de dicha arma contra la suciedad soltaba un suspiro y se recargaba en el objeto con su mirada adormilada escuchando la alegre conversación entre sus dos tesoros. Obito relatando lo mucho que le agrado el rubio con marcas de bigotes y que esperaba verlo pronto, también llegaron a sus oídos el sonido de todo el escuadrón canino devorando la sobras de la comida del día de ayer combinado con alimento para perros. Suspiro recordando el día que aquellos ojos rojizos se encontraron con su sharigan.

+-+-+-+

_La misión a la cual le habían pedido ayuda resulto ser aún más difícil de los esperado, no sólo involucraba a una jovencita malcriada, sino a todo un conjunto de terroristas contra la creciente mala situación por la que atravesaba aquel gobierno que el antiguo daimyo de la región paso a su heredero. El objetivo de la misión era desmantelar a la organización, pero no contaron que estos raptarían a la hija del ahora gobernante un día antes de la operación._

"…" – _Kakashi termino la parte de su misión mientras veía caer el último cuerpo inconciente de aquel grupo de ninjas renegados que servían como mercenarios a la organización terrorista, lanzo un suspiro, cuando se acerco a la jovencita que se encontraba dentro de una celda que no parecía tener más que 16 años de edad- "Esta bien, ya paso todo"- mostrando su ojito feliz la ayudo a salir de aquella cueva donde estaba cautiva._

_Apunto de dar un paso en el primer escalón que daba hacía el exterior, sus oídos percibieron el sonido de un cuerpo moviéndose, sacando una kunai, volteo rápidamente para enfrentar al posible enemigo, mientras activada por segunda vez el kekkai gekkai que había recibido en su infancia._

_Suavizo sus movimientos al notar que la fuente de sonido era un pequeño de 4 años vestido con una yukata verde recortada de los lados y unos shorts debajo de esta, se aferraba a una espada que era casi de su misma altura, quizás un poco más alta, sin siquiera mirar hacia el frente y con sus pies, dirigidos hacía su cuerpo, usaban una sandalias gastadas, el menor parecía sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre él, y por inercia, levantaba su mirada revelando unos ojos parecidos a todos los miembros pertenecientes al Clan Hyuuga pero en una coloración rojiza._

"_Ah, pensé que sería un monstruo quizás"- intentando alivianar la tensión del momento, se acercó al pequeño que al verlo venir volvió a encogerse en una bolita temblando, y en el proceso hacía sonar el metal de la espada enfundad en su vaina- "Tranquilo… no voy a hacerte daño"- sonriendo bajo su máscara, quizás algo forzada porque veía como en vano el menor parecía nervioso a su presencia, y volteaba a todos lados esquivando su mirada- 'Realmente respeto a Iruka que trata con mocosos todos los días del año'- una gota se resbalo por la nuca del ninja imitador al ver como el pequeño abría su boca y la cerraba repetidas veces como en un intento de decir algo._

"_¡DETRÁS DE…!"- la frase del niño moría en su garganta en un chillido al ver como Kakashi era golpeado por varias shuriken y cadenas, pero su mirada se transformó en sorpresa al ver como este se desvanecía en una nube de humo siendo remplazado por un tronco. Vio caer el cuerpo del enemigo a sus pies, mientras Kakashi sin consideración alguna, colocaba un pie sobre la cabeza del atacante enterrándolo en el lodo de la cueva y extendía su mano hacia el menor, dándole las gracias. Las palabras de una persona mayor llegaron a la mente del menor en ese momento-'el poder es para proteger…'- el menor sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del peliplateado para su sorpresa y siendo guiado salió de esa cueva._

+-+-+-+

_Kakashi realmente era una persona de personalidad pasiva por lo general del tiempo, con la mirada adormilada y la mitad de su rostro cubierto, pocos podían decir realmente como se sentía en determinados momentos. Pero para todo aquel que le viera ahora, podía decir claramente que pesé a su expresión estoica, estaba experimentando la sensación de la desesperación. Y la causa era un pequeño de solo 4 años de edad, cabellos castaños desparramados en su rostro, con unos ojos peculiares y que cargaba en sus brazos una espada de la cual se veía tenía un cierto lazo para él, quien no paraba de seguirle por donde se dirigiese._

_Y eso ya tiene dos días desde la misión donde le rescato, cosa que ahora parecía lamentar, y es que luego de salir de la cueva le había guiado a la entrada de la ciudad de la cual quería intuir el mocoso pertenecía, y ahí le dejo, mientras se iba alejando en el tumulto de personas que asistían al festival de la región en honor a la buena cosecha que habían logrado. Creyendo que por fin podría descansar y aprovechar esos dos días libres que tenía por que la misión había sido, aunque fiera, rápida de consumar, podía darse el lujo de dar una vuelta, visitar tiendas y comer las especialidades. Y así lo hizo, mientras también veía un posible recuerdo que llevarle a Iruka y se rió como tonto por lo bajo de recordar a su pareja. _

_Claro que sin saberlo el mocoso le había seguido a distancia durante el trayecto, preguntando a cualquiera si habían visto a una persona con un ojo oculto por una banda y su cabello plateado, algunas chicas que habían reconocido el atractivo de Kakashi le indicaban por donde, mientras otro le corrían de los bares o tiendas de adultos a las que había visto pasear al ninja imitador. Hasta localizar el hotel donde se quedaba, y pasar la noche a la entrada de este donde el peliplateado le había encontrado la noche anterior, esperándole._

_Pero al igual que todo mortal, la paciencia tenía un limite y Kakashi finalmente harto hasta la coronilla, se plantó frente del ojirojo que no le inquietaba para hacerle frente, y en el momento que habría la boca y exhalar su primera palabra, la voz de uno de sus compañeros de misión le interrumpió._

"_Hey Kakashi" – el aludido se giro hacia su compañero- "Me he preguntado, ¿si no has visto a un niño de 4 años deambular por la ciudad?"_

"_No sabía que fueras de esos gustos"- el otro ninja frunció el ceño, mientras Kakashi hacía disimuladamente su pie hacía atrás, y un sonido seco pero bajo resonó en el callejón detrás de él, y paso desapercibido por el otro ninja._

"_Habló en serio"- dijo mientras como si fuera un secreto se acercaba al otro ninja- "Al parecer la hija del gobernante vio al niño entre las tropas de los terroristas, y hubieras visto como los ojos del daimyo cambiaron cuando le mencionaron las características del niño que ha mandado a buscarlo" _

"No… no lo he visto"- dijo rascándose la nuca, mientras el otro ninja le deseaba suerte en encontrarlo y se despedía para seguir su búsqueda. Lanzó un suspiro cuando sintió como toda presencia que pudiera representar una amenaza se alejaban y se volteó hacia el callejo donde el niño se sobaba el puente de su nariz, zona que fue golpeada por la patada que le lanzó el peliplateado para que no le vieran- "Parece que estas en grandes problemas, ¿no?"- Kakashi observó detenidamente como el menor le tomaba de su pantalón le miraba con sus ojos carmín- "Ahhh noooooo, ¡a mi no me veas así!"

+-+-+-+

"Entonces Kakashi no pudo soportar la mirada de cachorrito de Obito"- el rubio se reía imaginando a su antiguo profesor siendo vencido por esa mirada que todo niño parecía perfeccionar como si se tratase de un jutsu.

"Algo por el estilo"- exclamaba Sasuke, el dúo ya se había levantando de su lugar de descanso y se hallaban tapando algunos de los hoyos que habían hecho durante su pelea, y levantando los destrozos derivaron de la pelea- "Si paso algo más o no, no me interesa"- dijo el siempre estoico Uchiha, pero al sentir la mirada de incredulidad de Naruto sobre él- "De acuerdo, quizás si"

"Bueno me la contarás en el baño"- dijo el rubio, mientras se echaba aire con la mano, y se daba la media vuelta sin mirar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- enunciaba un tanto cohibido, sorprendido (y vaya que lo tomo por sorpresa) y algo enfadado por la repentina escapada del rubio que gritaba a que se refería- "¡Tenemos años sin tomar un baño juntos, dobe!" – El silencio le respondió- "Usuratonkachi, no me dejes hablando solo como loco"

+-+-+-+

La única hora en la que Kakashi sentía que Iruka le dejaba domar al pequeño diablillo que tenía como hijo era la ducha y ahí se encontraba con su máscara aún puesta y una tolla cubriendo su masculinidad en cuclillas, mientras en una sillita se encontraba Obito con el cabello lleno de espuma por el movimiento que su padre realizaba para lavarle los rastros de suciedad que acumulaba cada día. Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a frotarle mas fuerte mientras se iba dejando caer su peso sobre el niño que comenzaba a protestar que parará cuando lágrimas de risa se concentraban en sus ojos cuando un ataque de cosquillas se había abierto paso en la rutina del baño.

Iruka, quien se encontraba recién bañado y con una toalla sobre la cabeza y destapando un frasco de leche escuchaba el alboroto proveniente de la estancia de baño, donde se escucha un gran sonido de agua salpicando y la risa del niño, lo que le hacía deducir que Kakashi había caído bajo una trampa de su hijo, al resbalar con el patito de hule de este e ir de lleno a la tina detrás de él. Sonreía algo nervioso cuando escuchaba a su hijo gritar su nombre pidiendo auxilio, debido a que Kakashi lo había tomado y estaba apunto de zambullirlo a la tina de agua caliente junto a él. Y así pasó…

+-+-+-+

"¡Yujuuuu!"- Sasuke recibió una oleada de agua caliente gracias a la gran zambullida del rubio en la tina que parecía más una piscina pequeña para dos personas, bufó y decidió volver a comenzar a enjabonar su descubierta piel- "Ah, que bien se siente un baño caliente-ttebayo"- el rubio se dejaba resbalar para dejar solo su cabellera y media cara fuera del agua mientras burbujitas emergían a la superficie.

"A un lado, dobe"- Sasuke que había terminado su ritual de purificación, o al menos así le decía el rubio porque desde que tenía memoria, luego de traer al teme de vuelta y tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo, el pelinegro se tomaba su tiempo para limpiar su cuerpo, a diferencia de él. Y así los dos con solo dos toallas amarradas a la cintura cubriéndoles, compartían la tina de agua caliente, una costumbre que se formó después de su regreso y fue desapareciendo cuando cumplieron 20 al decidir dejar la infantil costumbre- 'Hasta ahora'- pensó el Uchiha

+-+-+-+

Kakashi miraba a su retorño, si es que así debería llamarle, viéndolo jugar con el pato de hule que Iruka le había regalado a los dos meses de estar con ellos. Obito pareció sentir la mirada de su Ero papa, levantó la mirada pero lo que el peliplateado no esperaba era la forma de desconfianza en la mirada del niño. Una venita se formo sobre su máscara a un lado de sus labios, el cual parecía tener un tic al hacer una sonrisa forzada. Y cuando el niño resoplo un "Ero" debajo del agua…

"¡Respétame como tu padre que soy!"- el peliplateado sabía que a la hora de perder la paciencia él era el maestro aplicándoselo a otros, pero ser victima de las técnicas de su hijo era nuevo para él. En el furor de la situación, Kakashi había desarrollado un nuevo ataque especialmente para el mocoso, tomando la cabeza del niño entre sus nudillos y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, lo suficiente para ejercer una pequeña presión en Obito- "Eras más lindo cuando obedecías todo lo que decía"

+-+-+-+

_El resto del grupo original para la misión miraba con una gota en la nuca a Kakashi que estaba parado a la entrada de la aldea, pero lo que ocasionaba su expresión era como el peliplateado con su pasible postura resaltaba un bulto de color azul cielo colgado como si se tratase de mercancía robada. Se acercaron hacia el ninja imitador y fue uno hombre de cabello cafés claros con una pañoleta azul oscuro donde resplandecía el protector de la hoja y en su boca sostenía un palillo de madera con su maestría quien se atrevía a preguntar._

"_¿Recuerdos?"- decía mientras observaba que una espada también colgaba de su pantalón._

"_Ya veo"- de pronto se escuchó muchos murmullos y risas de uno que otro ninja dentro del escuadrón que había tomado ciertas pertenencias que parecían raras o de valor dentro de la base terrorista. Repentinamente, uno de esos ninjas se acercaba donde Kakashi y palmeaba el bulto que cargaba ocasionando que este se moviera, y todo quedara en silencio sin que nadie se atreviera a mover un músculo._

"_¿Kakashi-san?"- pregunto uno, recibiendo la siempre adormilada mirada del ninja de cabellos platas- "¿Qué…?"- y antes de que cualquier otro pudiera responder, la bolsa era depositada con delicadeza en el piso y de su interior se asomaban 3 cabezas de cachorros color miel, y ladrando._

"_Escuché que las razas de perros de esta región son buenas"-comenzaba mientras se rascaba la nuca y lanzaba un suspiro-"Así que decidí comprar uno, pero…"-sonriendo debajo de su máscara y levantando su dedo índice añadía-"También pensé que sería bueno comprar uno para Iruka, ya que parece que no le agrada la compañía de mis perros ninja…"_

"_Tsk…"- Genma interrumpía el discurso con un resoplido- "¿A quién le va a gustar que los perros de tu amante usen el henge no jutsu para tomar tu apariencia y espantarlo al pensar que iban a violarlo cuando no les dejo subir a la cama?"_

"_Pero es que mis perros son especiales, desde que tengo memoria, siempre hemos dormido juntos"- Kakashi cerraba los ojos y tomaba su mentón con dos dedos- "Además pensé que le iba a gustar cuando tuviera que ausentarme durante un largo lapso, porque son realmente muy cariñosos"- En ese punto muchos ninjas tenían varias gotas sobre ellos y parecían compadecer a Iruka._

"_Bueno nosotros nos despedimos que la Hogake nos pidió que después de esta misión reportarnos de inmediato"- Genma miraba al Hatake y agregaba- "Cuida bien del cachorro"- y así saltaba seguido de los demás alejándose._

"_Alegrémonos que Genma no dirá nada"- decía mirando como el bulto donde los cachorritos se hallaban se abría aun más asomándose una cabecita de cabellos cafés mientras las crías de perro salían corriendo hacía la entrada donde 2 niños los recogían y Kakashi les daba unas cuantas monedas por su ayuda._

+-+-+-+

El rubio sudaba una gato por lo que acaba de contarle Sasuke, claramente esta dicho que Kakashi era un pervertido, suspiro mientras se recargaba más contra la bañera, haciendo que algo de agua rebasará el nivel de la tina y se resbalara por los costados.

"Fue lo suficientemente listo para engañar a todos, excepto a Genma"- continuaba Sasuke- "Pero esto no termina aquí"- el rubio volvió a prestarle atención- "Con Obito en espalda, Kakashi comenzó el camino de regreso, ya lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea…"

+-+-+-+

_Obito parecía ser un tanto tímido mientras asistía o negaba a todas las preguntas que Kakashi le decía intentando hacer amena su presencia para el menor, mientras el pobre parecía asustado al ver la gran altura en la que se hallaban, mientras cerraba los ojos y con sus puños se aferraba, el ninja imitador usaba sus brazos para darle un soporte y un sentido de seguridad al niño._

"_Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- quizás así podría llegar a Konoha y pedirle a su líder rubia se realizará una búsqueda para que algún pariente fuera por él y librarse de un cargo que no sentía era para alguien como él. Pero silencio fue la respuesta que se le otorgó, el niño tenía la mirada fija en su chaleco verde y escondiéndose detrás del cuello del artículo de vestir, asomo sus ojos._

"_No lo sé…"- Kakashi miró al niño el cual baja la mirada rápidamente- "Todos en el grupo siempre me decía mocoso"- Antes de que el creador del Chidori pudiera responder, la rama donde se recargo se rompió súbitamente pero logró, a pesar del grito del niño, caer de pie en otra rama en un nivel más abajo. Volteando en todas direcciones, vio como un ninja renegado pasaba entre los dos, pero a pesar de esquivo el ataque hacia su persona, no previo que uno de los kunai que le serían lanzados cortando el agarre del pequeño de ojos rojos que a pesar de que se sostuvo de la espada que colgaba de su cintura, el peso fue demasiado para el amarre y cedió dejando caer al menor abrazando la espada._

"_¡Muere!"- en lo que descendía por el menor, el atacante se lanzaba hacia el, por lo que olvidando de momento al menor que ya había aterrizado unas ramas entrelazadas que formaban una cama, lo que le permitió sacar una kunai para defenderse de la garra que usaban para intentar matarlo. Logró bloquear el ataque, mientras su atacante era el que retrocedía uno paso para nuevamente impulsarse para atacarle- "Te haré pagar por haber matado a mi hermano" _

_Kakashi nuevamente bloqueaba el ataque, pero durante este último sus rostros quedaron los bastante cerca, y el atacante que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, que de por si ya se hallaba apagado le lanzaba una nube de humo de este. Así mismo rápidamente lanzaba otro zarpazo haciendo retroceder a Kakashi que usando una mano y sus pies frenaba un poco su retroceso, pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como su respiración acelerada._

"_Al parecer no eres más que un ninja corriente"- el fanfarrón se reía mientras escupía lo poco que restaba de su cigarro, pero cuando se fijaba el lugar donde se suponía estaba Kakashi este había desaparecido y se encontraba sus espaldas bajando al menor de las ramas al suelo. Lo que provocaba una vena en el enemigo y se volteaba enfurecido- "¡No me ignores, bastardo!"_

+-+-+-+

Kakashi se levantaba de la bañera, mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse y una más grande para sacar al demonio de ojos rojos de la bañera, y a la salida del cuarto de baño, se lo entregaba a Iruka, para irse a la recamara de los dos a ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Obito miraba a la espalda de Kakashi alejándose mientras se hallaba recostado en los hombros de Iruka que caminaba hacia el cuarto del menor dispuesto a vestirle. Lo deposito en la alfombra que se hallaba a un lado de su cama, para dirigirse a los cajones a sacar el pijama de su hijo. Después de dársela y ayudarle a pasarse la cabeza por su hoyo correspondiente, le secaba el cabello para dejarlo libre, y listo para dormir.

"Listo, ahora a la cama"- dándole una palmada en el trasero, Iruka le indicaba al menor que su tiempo de jugar había terminado y era hora de su siesta de la tarde, al cual arropaba, justamente Kakashi entraba en ese momento en su radio de visión y le extendía los brazos, para que el peliplata se sentará en el borde la cama y bajándose la máscara le daba, algo incluso nuevo para él, un beso en la frente, pero había sido requisito de Iruka que al menos le demostrará algo de afecto al menor.

'¿Y que hay de malo que sea a través de peleas?'- pensaba el imitador, mientras Iruka apagaba la luz y ambos se retiraban.

Obito quedo con una pequeña luz de cuarto en forma de perro que Kakashi le había comprado para que dejará de ir todas las noches al cuarto de ellos, a fastidiarle la noche… o algo así había dicho, recibiendo un golpe de Iruka. Bostezó mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro con la cobija, esto era algo a lo que el menor se estaba acostumbrado y lo iba a proteger para que así siguiera, como le había prometido a su abuelo.

+-+-+-+

_El menor observaba ligeras manchas moviéndose a su alrededor, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerzas la espada que aquél anciano que había considerado su abuelo le había dad, mirando como Kakashi parecía alentar cada vez más sus movimientos, que habían sido tan fluidos como el agua al inicio de la pelea y entonces escucho al enemigo mofándose de su salvador diciendo algo sobre la especialidad de su familia, un gas venenoso que pronto haría parar cada uno de sus sistemas comenzando con el corazón._

_El pequeño de ojos rojizos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando la última palabra llego a sus oídos y a su pequeña mente llevaba el recuerdo de un anciano sonriendo hacía su dirección con el atardecer detrás suyo, sus ojos tomaron un aspecto vidrioso pero se mantenía en su lugar aun cuando Kakashi era lanzado recorriendo cierta distancia quedando a la altura de donde se encontraba el castaño. En la mente del menor repetía la imagen de ese mismo adulto de edad avanzada diciéndole unas cosas, mientras se arrodillaba frente él tomándole de los hombros mientras el pequeño castaño sostenía la espada en sus brazos. Cuando el grito de victoria llego a sus oídos, su propia imagen llorando frente a una tumba y unas sombras surgiendo detrás suyo, para encontrarse con algunos de los miembros de aquella organización terrorista._

"_Ojii-san"- el atacante que se disponía a lanzar una ultima bocanada de gas venenoso retrocedía varios metros al ver un ataque de fuego en forma de V dirigirse en su campo de batalla. Se sorprendió cuando vio al pequeño con la espada desenvainada y frente de si, mientras con una voz algo temblorosa decía más para sí mismo- "Yo le prometí… que lo bello y puro… él me dijo que sería muy fuerte y que usara ese poder para proteger la belleza de este mundo"- de su espada escurría un liquido transparente._

"_Si no estoy mal, esa debe ser Ho-Ame"- el atacante parecía más complacido que sorprendido- "Entonces la muerte de mi hermano no será en vano, su información como doble espía era verídica después de todo, pero…"-olvidándose de Kakashi que se encontraba intentando pararse, ahora su blanco parecía ser el menor- "Nunca espere que fuera cierto que todavía quedaba un __**incinerador**__"- Obito miraba como el enemigo se aproximaba pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba paralizado del miedo…_

+-+-+-+

"¿Incinerador?"- preguntaba Naruto mientras Sasuke tenia una cara de molestia porque era la quincuagésima vez que el rubio le interrumpía.

"Así eran llamados, se trataba de una antigua familia ninja sin país fijo, eran como nómadas, pero se les creía extintos"- Continuaba el tensai vengador, mientras el contenedor del Kyuubi aventaba algo de agua hacía él- "Tenían un gran poder sobre el elemento fuego al parecer tenía un kekkai gekkai que les permitía usar su chackra para calentar sus propios cuerpos y podrían derretir hasta rocas, no se sabe que originó su desaparición, y una de sus armas era la espada Ho-Ame que crearon específicamente para contener un sólido que al derretirse sería inflamable y correría por unos canales en la espada"- Naruto observaba como el tensai había sacado uno pergamino donde venía en dibujo de dicha espada, haciendo que una gota se formase en su cabeza- "Y el chiquillo era al parecer el último de su clan"

+-+-+-+

"_Tú no tienes un nombre, mi niño"- la voz de una anciano sentenciaba la verdad para un pequeño de 4 años, mientras en una mano traía la espada que su abuelo acaba de darle y la otra estaba tomada de la mano del anciano- "Pero es mejor así…"- el atardecer estaba de frente a ellos, y el anciano soltaba la mano del pequeño, mientras sonreía y se hincaba para quedar a la misma altura del menor que sostenía su espada contra el pecho-"Serás fuerte, mi pequeño, tú tiene dentro de ti un gran poder como tu madre y yo" – el señor colocaba una palma frente al rostro del menor mientras una pequeña flama surgía- "Pero recuerda bien que debe usar este poder para proteger la belleza del mundo que te rodea"- una ultima sonrisa y el anciano se levantaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones con el pequeño siguiéndole de cerca con sus palabras siendo repetidas una y otra ves._

_El sonido de metales en sus oídos rompió el recuerdo del menor cuando la hoja de su espada resonaba al golpear la garra de su atacante y era lanzando hacia atrás. Cuando el ninja renegado preparaba su garra, recitando algo sobre cortar una de sus piernas si se resistía, el menor hacía caso omiso y con miedo buscaba a gatas su espada enfrente suyo, lo que fue aprovechado para atacarle, pero el ataque nunca llego, una mano se había interpuesto._

"_Kakashi-san"- enunciaba el menor mientras miraba a Kakashi tomando la garra como si fuera cualquier juguete._

"_Imposible… tu no deberías poder moverte"-el atacante no previo el siguiente movimiento de Kakashi mientras torcía el brazo de la garra._

"_Bueno, creo que podría decirse que me siento mucho mejor"- levanto su mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo, 2 pequeñas capsulas color verde olivo saltaban- "Si la gran técnica de tu clan tiene un fallo es que un jutsu de doble filo, tanto afectan al oponente como usuario"- mientras decía eso se acercaba al menor y le daba una píldora en la mano- "Siendo un gas de rápida acción lo más seguro es que deberías tener a la mano el antídoto"_

_Antes de que el enemigo reaccionará, Kakashi aparecía en su campo de visión y le provocaba un golpe dejándolo inconciente poco a poco, el peliplateado le explicaba en el proceso el nunca mato a su hermano y ahora se encontraba encarcelado con sus "amigos" terroristas._

+-+-+-+

_Kakashi caminaba tranquilo, levemente intoxicado por el gas, pero con el antídoto surtiendo su efecto. El menor caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, cuando Kakashi se detuvo, lo imitó..._

"_Hatake Obito"-el menor alzaba la mirada hacia el imitador y este volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás- "Es un buen nombre para ti, ¿no crees?"- La sonrisa en el rostro del menor se acentuaba mientras corría y para sorpresa de Kakashi tomaba su mano obligándole a seguir su paso hacía la entrada de Konoha._

+-+-+-+

"Después llegó a la casa de Iruka, quien sólo tomó a Obito y le cerró la puerta en su rostro"-recitaba el Uchiha mientras el Uzumaki se había adueñado de la tina casi en su totalidad- "Oi, usuratonkachi, déjame algo de espacio o es que engordaste"- la burla no fue bien recibida, y lo próximo que el chico de cabello negros sentía era el pie de Naruto en su rostro haciendo presión y llamándolo "teme". Sacó sus manos para sujetar el pie de Naruto y también apoyarse en la cerámica, cuando sintió un juguete en la orilla, y veía una pequeña pistola de agua que recordaba había guardado en una caja durante una limpieza al poco tiempo de regresar a Konoha y tomándola roció directo al rostro de Naruto, convirtiéndose entonces en otra batalla entre ambos chicos.

+-+-+-+

Naruto, con toalla sobre sus cabellos, y vestido con shorts y una playera cómoda, se sentaba en la mesa mientras esperaba que su ramen estuviera listo, justo en ese momento el poseedor del sharigan entraba a la cocina y se sentaba frente a la taza de ramen que él también comería, haciendo la excepción por hoy, como muestra de festejo por el regreso del rubio. Todo se hallaría en silencio si no fuera por el sonido de los palillos y sorbidos al caldo del ramen que ambos estaban produciendo.

"¡Ahhh!"- el rubio profería un gran suspiro cuando terminaba de ingerir su alimento preferido y abrió su boca para hablar nuevamente- "Sai vendrá mañana de visita"

El sonido de un disco rayado se escucho en el fondo, y el Uchiha profería en una muy aristocrática respuesta- "¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS INVITAR A ESE A MI CASA?"

"¡PARA TU CARRO TEME, ESTA HA SIDO MI CASA DESDE HACE 8 AÑOS TAMBIÉN!"- la respuesta del rubio no se hacía esperar, y el gato que estaba pasando en ese momentos por la baranda, salía huyendo lejos de ahí al escuchar la discusión que se llevaba de nuevo en la mansión Uchiha.

+-+-+-+

Terminé… y 10 hojas, originalmente no tenía pensando que se alargara tanto, pero como mi amiga Noble le encanto Obito quise mostrarle como fue que llegó a la vida de nuestro querido Kakashi-sensei XD así que en el siguiente capítulo llegará Sai 8B y más sorpresas. Creo que debo pasar menos tiempo en el Internet para inspirarme de esta manera oo dios que no creía que se alargaría tanto el mendigo fic hohoho, pero bueno ya lo ven hahaha, esperaré sus reviews con ansias.

Por cierto, para los que se quedaron con la duda el término _**Hujoshi **_que mencione en el disclaimer lo llegue a conocer gracias a una plática con una japonesa (últimamente me he hecho de amigas japonesas amantes del yaoi en una página) y una de ella, con quien comparto muchos de los mismos gusto me dijo que somos _hujoshis_, y creo que es como una manera de decir _yaoi fan o mujer que gusta de las relaciones homo eróticas _(como su servidora XD).


End file.
